For Better or For Worse
by Pepsi baybee
Summary: Will Kagome and Inuyasha find out that they like each other? If they do, will it be for the better or for the worse? You'll have to read to find out
1. Lost & Found

*Hey ya pples, I will have more than this chap. I will have about 10-15-20 somewhere round there, any ways…This Chap. isn't very interesting, but you just wait and see l8er in the story*  
  
~Megz~  
  
  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Inuyasha was walking along the side of the dirt path way leading to nowhere, Inuyasha and Kegome were lost, and have remained lost for a period of time. Kegome was staring down at the path while kicking rocks, then saying, "If you would have just asked for directions, we wouldn't have been lost!" She shouted, sounding like every other woman who has been lost.  
  
  
  
"Well, excuse me! I didn't know there WERE any people around here!" Inuyasha said directly in her face.  
  
  
  
"I have the power over you, ya know…I can hurt you…"  
  
  
  
"What are you gonna do, hurt me with your fists! Wow, I'm so afraid, I'm gonna have to face off with Kegome the fist fighter…." Inuyasha looked worried, knowing he had done something he was gonna regret later….like then.  
  
  
  
"SIT DOG!" Kagome said. Inuyasha went flying to the ground and there was a big thud. Kagome, pointing her nose up with closed eyes, walked over to Inuyasha, then she bent down and scratched his ears, "Good dog, lets just make sure this doesn't happen again." Kagome got up and walked on.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha, shaking his head, got up and followed Kagome. Kagome looked backwards, seeing Inuyasha follow. It made her feel like he might respect her or something. Kagome shouted out, "You might wanna pick up the pace Yasha. We're not gonna find the Jewel Shards while moping around." Kagome started walking backwards, and then said, "Unless ya wanna quit, is that what's gonna happen Yasha? Huh?" Kagome started laughing, and unsuspectingly tripped over a big rock in the road, she screamed while falling.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha laughed, and said, "Well Kagome, we're not gonna find the Jewel Shards lying on the ground like that, are we?" Inuyasha was mocking Kagome. She stared up at him and growled, then got up and went to the side of Inuyasha. She got his point.  
  
*~Night~*  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome had found a town that night, so they searched around asking people for directions. No one answered, for all of them were confused and afraid of Inuyasha from his ears. Inuyasha was furious, but inside of him was very sad, |I hate these dreaded ears| he thought to himself. Kagome could tell he was sad, so she patted him on the back.  
  
  
  
"It's all right Yasha… They don't understand, they're just humans, like me." Kagome laughed a little at her comment. Inuyasha had also laughed, but he was still sorry for himself.  
  
*~Later that Night~*  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome needed a place to rest, so the went to a place Kagome calls a 'hotel'. They rented a room with two beds, so Kagome could sleep in one, and Inuyasha could sleep in the other. The walked through the hall ways, and found their room, it was room 429. They put the key in the slot, and opened the door. Inuyasha saw the huge beds and jumped on top of one.  
  
"Soft as a Silk." He said jumping on top of his bed in excitement.  
  
Kagome was so tired that she went over to the bed, and fell face first on it, having her immediately fall asleep. Since she was half off the bed, and lying face first in the bed, Inuyasha went to Kagome, picked her up, and lay her under the covers. Inuyasha went over to his bed, and lay in it. 


	2. Kagome's Interest

I do not own Inuyasha!!  
  
That morning, Inuyasha woke up a little differently. Clung to his side was Kagome, apperently, |she had either dream walked, or woke up and wanted to sleep with me| Inuyasha thought to himself. He didnt care, as long as she was there on the side of him. He grabbed hold of her side like she did with him, and tried to fall back asleep. An hour or two later, he woke up again, but Kagome wasnt in the bed. Inuyasha got up out of the bed, and walked around the room. "She probably went to get breakfeast or something." he said to himself.   
  
All of a sudden, he hears a noise. It was comeing from the hallway, then the door knob started turning. Inuyasha took out his sword and held it in aiming position. The door opened and there was Kagome. Before he even realized it was her, he swung the sword near Kagome, just barely missing her. "Ahhhh!" Kagome screamed, then took a few breathers and said, "Are you insane Inuyasha! You almost killed me you jerk! And by the way, when I woke up this morning, why where your arms around me? In fact, why was I in your bed!" Even though Kagome seemed to be furious, she was all buttered up inside with glee.  
  
"How the hell am I supose to know, I didnt even know you were in my bed, bitch!" he was lying, he has been lying more and more often for the past month. Although Kagome knew most of the time when he was. Inuyasha didnt notice but Kagome was wearing something different then her regular clothes. She was wearing a short black skort (not skirt, its a skirt but it has shorts under it), and a light pink tube top with a silver star in the middle of it. When he did realize this, he almost started drouling.   
  
Kagome laughed, then twirled around like a model. Then she asked, "Do ya like? I got it at the store, I think it was about the only thing that fit me." she was kinda embaressed from the way he was looking at her. But she also liked it.  
  
"Wow" was all Inuyasha could say right then. Finally he shook his head and said, "You look uhhh...Good Kagome, how did you get enough money for those clothes?"  
  
"Hehehe, well umm..." in the quietest and fastest voice that she could make, she said, "I took the money outta you pants pocket and then snuck out of the hotel and used it to buy these clothes and also three other pairs of pants and five different shirts, and a sweater. Hehehehe (she laughed nervously) I should say that I have now a interest in clothes shopping."  
  
  
  
*~End of Chap. 2~*  
  
  
  
Okay I know that Chap was a lil short, but I was saveing the reaction on Inuyasha for the next chap. So please R&r 


End file.
